The Last Night of the World
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Chris wants to take Bianca away from the terrible world of Wyatt. Set in the unchanged future. Oneshot, songfic based on "The Last Night of the World" from the show "Miss Saigon".


Christopher Perry Halliwell sat in the living room of an old, pink Victorian-style manor. He had in front of him a very fat, very heavy, very old book that was covered with green leather. On the front of this book was a red engraved triquetra. The pages of the book were seemingly turning themselves as if an invisible hand was moving them, but Chris was utilizing his telekinetic power. Outside loud bangs like thunder could be heard every so often, some louder than others. These bangs did not seem to faze Chris; he didn't even seem to hear them. Chris continued to flip the pages of his family's Book of Shadows. Suddenly the pages stopped turning and Chris leaned over the table upon which it sat. The page at which Chris looked was an entry on warlocks. It was the first page that his mother and aunts had used when they first received their powers. How ironic it was that now their progeny was a warlock and one much more dangerous than Jeremy had been.

An extremely loud bang and the slamming of the front door pulled Chris out of his reverie.

"Chris! Are you here?" a woman's voice called from the entryway.

"In the living room," Chris called back.

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair dressed in black pants and a black shirt walked into the living room.

"The bombings are getting louder and closer, Chris," Bianca, Chris' fiancée, said, sitting down on the couch.

"I know. I heard them. Wyatt won't bring the bombs near here. He knows I'm back from England and he doesn't want me dead. He wants me on his side. He wouldn't destroy this house either. The Nexus is too much of a draw for him. He needs the house in tact so he can use it," Chris said, still staring at the Book of Shadows.

"I hope you're right, Chris. And I hope that someday we will be able to have a normal life without having to run from your older brother." Bianca sat down on the couch next to Chris.

"Me too. But even if we can't vanquish Wyatt, I know a place where we can have the life we want."

"Where?" Bianca looked into Chris' eyes.

"England. That's where Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige took me when they realized that Wyatt was out of their control."

"England? But that's so far away."

"That's why it's safer and we can have the life we've always imagined," Chris said, taking Bianca's hand.

"In a place that won't let us feel,

"In a life where nothing seems real,

"I have found you,

"I have found you."

Bianca, her hands still in Chris', looked at her boyfriend and said,

"In a world that's moving to fast,

"In a world where nothing can last,

"I will hold you,

"I will hold you."

Chris kissed Bianca on the forehead.

"Come to England with me, Bianca. I can bring the Book of Shadows with me. It's probably better if it isn't here anyway. It'll be less accessible to Wyatt. Let's leave tomorrow."

Bianca looked Chris in the eyes and nodded.

Chris smiled and said,

"Our lives will change when tomorrow comes."

"Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums," Bianca said, leaning her head on Chris' shoulder.

Chris responded,

"And we'll have music all right,

"Tearing the night."

Together they said,

"A song,

"Played on a solo saxophone,

"A crazy sound,

"A lonely sound,

"A cry that tells us love goes on and on,

"Played on a solo saxophone,

"It's telling me to hold you tight,

"And dance like it's the last night of the world."

Chris picked Bianca's held off of his shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"On the other side of the earth,

"There's a place where life still has worth,

"I will take you."

"I'll go with you," Bianca said and smiled.

Chris thought of all the things he had seen in England and Europe. Excitedly he said,

"You won't believe all the things you'll see,

"I know 'cause you'll see them all with me."

Bianca rested her forehead against Chris' forehead and closed her eyes.

"Mmm. That sounds so wonderful, Chris. Away from Wyatt and bombs. Not having to run scared."

Chris stood up and put music on. He then took Bianca by the hand and they began to sway on the spot. Together they said,

"If we're together that's when,

"We'll hear it again,

"A song,

"Played on a solo saxophone,

"A crazy sound,

"A lonely sound,

"A cry that tells us love goes on and on,

"Played on a solo saxophone,

"It's telling me to hold you tight,

"And dance like it's the last night of the world."

Bianca stared at Chris and said,

"Dreams were all I ever knew."

Chris kissed her and said,

"Dreams, you wont need when I'm through."

A particularly loud bomb exploded just as the music stopped.

Chris and Bianca both flinched.

"Anywhere,

"We may be,

"I will sing with you, a song...

"So stay with me and hold me tight,

"And dance like it's the last night of the world."


End file.
